If it happened like this
by Beware of the Fluffy Ones
Summary: oneshot. A girl and a boy. The girl seems to be quite normal. The boy...not so much...Angst.


_Disclaimer: me no own Twilight...how sad..._

_Note; ok, this is a kinda weird story, but hey, weird is good, right?_

If it Happened Like This

He glared at her with a hateful lust in his eyes, and she thought it was...weird.

"Odd," she mumbled to no one, "next thing you know he will be driving a silver Volvo and wanting my blood." the girl said, making a reference to a book she had loved, and thought he looked as if he had stepped right out of.

His head shot up at her remark, though he was half way across the room, and no human would have been able to hear her.

"What did you say?" he growled, as his black eyes bored into her brown ones.

The class was silent.

He had interrupted the teacher.

His look of pure lust and unmasked fury prevented any one from saying anything.

"Pardon?" the girl piped up. She hated him from the beginning. She didn't know why. She just did.

She was a quiet girl, and generally slow to hate and quick to forgive, but she still hated him from first sight. Probable, she later thought, because she liked him. Well, not like, but lusted after him, and that interrupted her little circle of 'ignore and be ignored'. Life was fine for her, until he came in to her class. So, she hated him for it. It was irrational, she knew, and it made her hate him even more.

So she decided to deal with it the same way she did in her nightmares, when savage beast tried to eat her, and stubborn princes tried to kill her. She decided to be cryptic.

"What's the problem with silver Volvos?"he said slowly, as if talking to some dimwitted child.

"Nothing,"she shot back,"I just have a problem with their drivers."

"That problem being?" he growled.

She thought for a moment and then blurted out the first thing that she could think of. "What they are." is what she had said. She didn't mean it. She didn't believe in _them._ But she knew it would cut him, so she said it any ways.

He was in front of her in a second, their eyes locked in a fury of passionate hate.

His breath was so warm and smelled so good, as it wound its way across her face, that she almost melted. She didn't, but her resolve _was_ weakening. She had never been good at being mean, and with this god-like boy in front of her, she found her crypticness slowly slipping away.

She smelled so good that he almost killed her right then.

But he didn't.

She was too interesting to kill.

So he asked her a question instead.

"What would you do," he asked "if I killed you right now?"

"Run screaming through the halls calling _beware of the Forks, beware of the Forks._" she spat back.

He jerked backwards, as the full force of her breath and, later her words, hit him. He contemplated her words for a minute, then gave a crooked smile and asked, "Do you use double meanings for everything you say?"

She offered a small smile in return, her resolve to hate completely dissolved, and said, "As much as I can." then asked, "Why did you leave any ways, if that's where you came from?"

"Leave where?" he asked, he had let this girl know to much, and he supposed he would have to stop.

She rolled her eyes, "Leave Forks." she said "the double meaning of my words? Remember?"

He looked as if he was contemplating telling her, then sighed as he did.

"Because of people like you," he said as he leaned in to smell her again and whisper in her ear "people who read and believed."

The girl nodded slowly, lost in thought. So he was one of them after all? He could be. Very easily . Wasn't that what she had first though when she saw him? But if he was..

"But what about Bella?" the girl asked.

The boy sighed again, as if this was some thing he had had to explain too many times before.

"There _is_ no Bella." he said calmly, almost sadly, "Have you ever heard the saying 'there is a grain of truth in every story'? Well, we, my family and I, happen to be that's grain of truth, and the only one as it is."

The girl nodded slowly again, sorry she had been mean and made this boys life that much harder then it already was.

The young man pulled away from the lure of her sent, crossed the threshold to the door, and exited, with one last look at his singer. She watched him go having an empty hope to see him again.

"w-wh-what just happened?" the teacher sputtered, voicing the opinion of the whole classroom.

"...If I had any inclination to tell," the girl stated, looking from her teacher and then back to the door, "I would hardly know where to begin."

_The End!!!_

_Odd, yes, I know, but hey, it was interesting...right?_

_...or did I loose you there?_

_Review!!!_


End file.
